Exile
by Kora-Magna
Summary: First fic from series "Life on Desert". Mata Nui and others returned on Bara Magna desert.


_**Prologue**_

**Eris' POV**

I do not remember exactly what happened. At one time we ate dinner. My father asked me and Terra what we're doing in training. Kiina tired with spoons for a salad. Ackar tried to help her .And in the next moment, the door flew off its hinges, we were thrown to the floor, and Mata Nui was dragged out on outside. Ackar tried to help him, but one of the attackers hit him on the head with such force that I thought he smashed his skull. I saw their clothes and armor. Red coat, golden plate. They were not living beings. It was machines, robots known as Guard of Ghulian*. With this confidence I jumped closest one to the throat, but he pushed me away easily. It cut my arm. I felt see the smoke and stench oozing from the wound. Silver. Their fingers were covered with fucking silver! One of them gave me a piece of paper. It was the bench-warrant of Mata Nui.

* * *

**Nobody's POV, few days later...**

It sufficed just one charge of theft that everyone turned against Mata Nui. Not helped by the fact that the artifact was found. Vortixx, in which it found swore that Mata Nui sold him this damn thing. The Book of Eclipse was valuable and cursed. Everyone who read it gained great power and fell into madness, or worse yet finished. For example Satlila Eclipse, the mother of Eris, was introduced into a coma, cause she was raging and flung the Nocturne Energy** at random.

Only Glatorian, Agori and his daughter, Eris believed in his innocence. Their presence in the courtroom was support for poor accused one. They grimly gnash their teeth and threw Council hostile glances. Even Strakk was there, which might be a bit surprising. Everyone listened to the judgment of the Board.

- Well... - Turaga Dume was not feeling sure if so much persons looked at him like a bunch of Vorox at unarmed Skrall - Due to recently discovered evidence...

Screech. It Eris was sharpening her ax.

- Do not disturb yourself - she said calmly, putting his feet up on the table - Pretend that I am not here.

Dume shuddered, and Raanu chuckled.

- Due to recently discovered evidence - Dume has interrupted thread - the Council considered the current here Glatorian...

- He has a name - Ackar ominously gritted teeth.

- ...guilty of the charges against him and sentenced him...

- After all, what he for you to do - Tarix clenched his fists.

- For 10 years in prison - Turaga over and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

There was silence. For some, it lasted forever.

- Politics is a shitty thing - Kiina snorted.

- Long live justice - Eris snapped sarcastically and get up. Board members gave ducked under the table. Eris had a good scope, especially when she was nervous.

- If you throw it in us - secretary gasped, who also hid under the table - you will go to jail too.

- Do you think I care, scum? - girl spat. Between her fingers danced blue electrical discharges, and on the countertop ice appeared - In addition to my father, I have nothing to lose.

No one doubted the truth of these words. Kiina, Ackar and Eris also rose. On their faces was barely suppressed fury.

- Close us too - Ackar snapped on behalf of all. On his head was bandage - If on the bottom, only together.

The decision was made.

* * *

The cell was comfortable. The floor was littered with straw, were blankets, table and stools. Mata Nui was sitting in the corner wrapped in a blanket. He was silent since they were trapped . He was angry that Eris, Ackar and Kiina gave up close even though they did nothing. So in truth, Mata Nui also not.

The door opened. In it stood guard robot. Mata Nui been grabbed by the elbow, dragged from his cell and brought to the interrogation room.

In the interrogation room was a chair with leather straps on the armrests. The robot pushed the prisoner to a chair and tied the straps on his wrists. Mata Nui jerked. The straps were hard and had cut his skin. Robot come out of the room. Toa-Glatorian was alone. Although not. Someone was watching him from the shadows.

- Ghulian, show you the fuck hard! - roared Mata Nui to the observer - If you want to pick my eye, then do it, damn it!

- Are you sure you want to? - Voice definitely belonged to the woman, not the Ghulian. A follower had violet eyes, not green.

- Eclipse? What are you doing here? - Mata Nui was not sure whether to enjoy this visit.

- It's hard to believe, but I'm helping you.

- I beg your pardon? - Mata Nui was sure he had misheard.

- Only because of Eris - Eclipse looked at Toa-Glatorian askance - Unfortunately release only her could point to my humble person.

- You and modesty - ex-Great Spirit laughed - No kidding, pretty please.

Eclipse raised her hand to hit imprisoned in the face, but she refrained.

- Highly likely that tomorrow you go on the air again - improved coat and headed for the door - Start counting down the time.

When she left, the guards untied Mata Nui from the chair and dragged back to his cell.

* * *

Kiina watching her partner carefully. Ever since he returned from the interrogation room, he was strangely silent. He claimed that he was not hurt, but Kiina know when he's lying.

Clatter. Everyone looked at the door. Raanu stood in it.

- I've got news for you - he said.

- Is already a war? - Eris smirked - I told you, Ghulian wants it.

Ghulian was a member of the council and represent the interests of all Vortixx. He hated Mata Nui, cause he suppressed Ghoulian's influence in the Council. If not Mata Nui, the Sphernus Magna prevail civil war.

- No, not a war - Raanu's eyes raised to heaven - I got you all out.

- Nail file in the cake? - Kiina recalled a story told by a Toa.

- TNT in potatoes? - Eris asked hopefully.

- I mean the legal way out - Raanu extinguished them.

- It may be, but illegal is cooler - Eris shrugged.

- I convinced them to freed you, which cost me a monstrous money. Primeval you all, but... - Raanu hesitated.

- But what? - Ackar looked at him grimly.

- They throw you out of the city - Agori of Fire said grimly - You have to go into exile, never to return.

- Deja vu. Only this time it comes to us - Ackar growled mention Maluma.

- I got you mounts, tents and ordered several Agori organize your weapon.

Mata Nui stood up.

- Thank you - extended his hand.

- I'm due it to you. If you are not our world would still be void - Raanu shook it - I wish you luck.

* * *

Eris, Mata Nui, Ackar and Kiina were led on the outskirts of the city, at dawn, when it was still dark. As Raanu promised, mounts and weapons were waiting for them. Eris ran up to her Granite and kissed gigantic, gray panther in the face.

- My beautiful, did you miss me? - purred Elementaless.

- So what now? - Kiina examined the blade of her trident - Where do we go?

- I don't know - Mata Nui shrugged - We can think, when we will be in the way.

- Not necessarily - Ackar jumped on the back of the Desert Stalker - For months, and even years, we're talking about going back to the roots, right?

- Yup - they replied.

- Thus, we have the opportunity.

Eris looked sadly to the east, in the direction of the Great Desert called by the older "Bara Magna".

- Nice story, has a good prologue.


End file.
